


Missourian love

by WhiteDamon



Series: A girl from Missouri [1]
Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDamon/pseuds/WhiteDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a Dresden Files kink meme http://dresden-kink.dreamwidth.org/2675.html?thread=2931571#cmt2931571</p><p>When John came back from Missouri, he had lost his precious bike, sported a nasty burn on his left shoulder and sounded so utterly love-struck that Nathan briefly considered the possibility of love potions.<br/>Because apparently witches existed. And his best friend wanted to marry one.<br/>Sweet Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missourian love

When John met Nathan at their usual bar, after coming back from his meeting in Missouri with the Mexicans a full week late, he had lost his precious bike, sported a nasty burn on his left shoulder and sounded so utterly _love-struck_ that Nathan briefly considered the possibility of love potions.

Yeah, because apparently witches were real. At least in Missouri.

_Sweet Jesus._

"... then she raised her hand and shouted something, and the sheriff's car..."

"The same sheriff who you claim _was possessed by a demon_?!"

"...exploded as if it had been nuked," John finished without even registering Nathan's worried irony. "It was the most fucking awesome thing I've ever seen in my fucking life."

Mary mother of Christ, were there _stars_ into John's eyes?

So Nathan learned that his best mate's thing was farm-girls with large dark grey eyes ("like a tornado in the sky"), a sharp tongue and the habit to start uncontrollable fires ("I kissed her just after we beat the demon, she let me but then she yelled I was a pervert and kind of set me on fire. She is hot like hell when she is angry".)

Seriously, a girl set his favorite leather jacket on fire, and the guy was _smitten_?

Johnny was so fucked up.

"Hang on, John, _please_. There is something very wrong here. She is a foster kid, with an old guardian who probably brain-washed her with magic, possessions or whatever religious voodoo he believes in. She is vulnerable, alone, you can't go ahead and...and..."

John came back to Earth long enough to look deeply offended.

"Of course I won't try to fuck her like she is a nobody - she is _eighteen_. Who do you think I am?"

Nathan sighted, relieved, then immediatly felt bad to have thought so ill of his friend.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"I'm going to marry her."

"...suppos... You WHAT?"

Nathan should have stayed with the IRA. Of course they were crazy like monkeys on crack, but it was a sensible, no-magical, _we-just-hate-people-who-aren't-catholic-enouh-particularly-if-they're-English_ craziness.

On the other hand, Italian-American mobsters effortlessly reached an unparalleled level of romantic no- _fucking_ -sense _I-want-to-marry-a-fucking-teenage-witch-I-meet-a-week_ - _ago_ craziness.

"Shit, John, try to make a little sense! You've known her since less than six days! She is eighteen!"

"I already checked. Totally legal in Missouri."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! She is a juvenile offender who burns cars!"

"So were we", John judiciously pointed.

"SHE THINKS SHE IS A FUCKING WITCH!" Nathan might have (manly) yelled, but this level of madness clearly requiered it.

"She _is_. I know enough, Nathan. She is beautiful, and fierce, and made of magic, and she's going to be my wife. I will bring her back to Chicago..."

And there was a possessive, awed tone in John's voice, like a promise, as if this was the most perfect thing he could have imagined - the girl he wanted ( _the woman he loved_ ) in the city that was already his even if nobody knew it yet.

"...and she, you and me, we will crush the Vargassi."

Even while quietly moaning with despair, Nathan couldn't help but immediatly check around them for spies and sneaks, even throught he knew they were alone. Tony was already nervous about John - they didn't need to give him more reasons to suspect them.

"You're a _raving lunatic_ and I can't believe I'm your friend."

"I know, Nathan - That's why I need your help tomorrow. We have to do something important."

_We?_

"Never come close to Missouri ever again?" Nathan suggested with pathetic hope.

"Don't be ridiculous", John patronized him. "To buy a suitable ring. I think she likes silver, that's a start. Then I'm going to propose. Or maybe I have to ask her master for her hand first. By the way, since we're talking about traditions, do you think I need a dowry too, or is a ring enough?"

_...Fuck._


End file.
